Sound
by xxAndromeda
Summary: Summer, a deaf girl is reaped in the 60th Hunger Games. She never thought she would ever have a chance of winning. Her struggles, hardships and possible romances take place in the arena. Will she make it out alive? T for chapters later on. *crappy summary*
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I am switching it up. I am a Hunger Games/Bleach story writer. I am hyper. I just had an iced mocha. I donot own the Hunger Games but I own all of my ooc characters. If I did, President Snow would commit suicide, Glimmer and Cato would be a couple and everyone would bow down to Seneca Cranes beard. I can understand why you don't want me to read the Hunger Games. **

* * *

Today, I was dismissed from my shift early. I waved to Hunter and Jasmine and promised to meet with them later.

I hoped that I wasn't going to get reaped. It would be very unlikely for me to win. There was not much hope or a chance for me. I am very skilled in throwing knifes. I have practiced a lot when I have gotten bored, I got every target every time. But I am disabled in some parts. I cannot hear. I have always sat thinking. What is it like to hear? Are there different "sounds"? It would be nice, not to be deaf. Not have to struggle in some ways. Not be so different.

I wasnt deaf my whole entire life. When I was born, I caught a bad case of pneumonia. The doctors predicted that I was going to die, though they were wrong. My mother did. My father told me many people mourned her death. Indigo was a kind and caring person and everyone adored her. My father told me in many circumstance that I was very similar to my mother. I wish I got to meet her, I wish she never died. Later on, when I was 1 my brother and father found out that I really was deaf. My brother Harrison, was always there for me. But some time I had to become had to become independent. That time is when he died.

The memory is fresh in my head. My father came home late and told me to check on my brother who had gone to the store by himself. What I found was my 13 year old brother beaten to the point of death by gang members. Since, we are a poorer district, it isn't that common but I never thought this was the way one of us would die. At the mercy of pitiless human beings. And to that day. I never could stand death. I think I had a fear for it. I never really watched the games. My father lightly did but never left it on when I was around because he knew the death of my brother still hurt me. No matter how many years would pass, I still lay thinking about him and cringe at the thought of death. I do watch the interviews and that is all. But now I have learned to lip read but still. I wonder what is sound like. Is it pretty? I sing a lot and get a lot of compliments. But what is my singing like to my own ears? I have always thought that.

I walked in the house and found my father.

"Oh hello dad." I said casually and walked up the steps.

"I left something for you. It was in the attic. It was your mothers. It is very pretty. I think you will like it." My father said. I almost died of happiness. I was going to wear something of my mother's, this was very exciting.

The garment was beautiful. It was a velvety green with a gorgeous floral design on the top and hugged my hips, accenting the brown color of my eyes. Laid with it was a thin pearl necklace. I brushed my hair gently and let my straight red hair cascade down my shoulders. It looked prettier that way anyways. My father smiled and me and said I looked very pretty. I smiled and him back and he whispered good luck to me. I knew, he didn't want to lose another loved one in his life. What would he do if I were reaped and never came back? I couldn't even afford to think like this.

"Wow, Summer. You look beautiful." Hunter said who was accompanied by his little sister Zora. It was his sister's first year getting reaped and she was quite nervous. I noticed he had been comforting her. I sighed. I wish my brother was here to do that for me. Oh how envious I was as them. I didn't take Hunter's compliment romantically since I knew he was dating someone. And that was my best friend Jasmine. It is strange for me to have my 2 only friends dating but I understood when they needed their time. But they included me in everything they did. They are great friends.

Jasmine came over with her older brother. They both had stony expressions, they were completely similar. Dark skin and dark hair. Though they looked gruff and intimidating, they both were very sweet. She gave Hunter a hug and we all walked together. I didn't apply for any tesseracts since my father didn't want my name to be put in the those glass bowls any more times.

I noticed our 2 mentors Seeder and Chaff along with our bubbly announcer, Celeste. She had long wavy blue hair and a lot of unnatural eye shadow done on her. She was one of the better announcers. She didn't treat the Hunger Games like some large game where everyone comes back alive.

"Well, alright everyone! It is time for me to pick the female tribute. I wish everyone good luck!" She said seriously and fished her hand carefully through the glass bowl. This woman could be the cause of some innocent person's death. I wonder what it is like, to have everyone's destiny sitting in her hands.

Jasmine squeezed my hand. "It is going to be alright Summer." She whispered in my ear.

"Summer Williamson. Get on up here!" She exclaimed. A loud gasp was heard throughout the crowd. Did they reap Zora? Oh no! I couldn't exactly tell her lips were moving so quickly I couldn't understand a thing.

Jasmine elbowed me. "She called you.." She whispered.

My face paled and my heart beat quickly. All eyes were on me, at this moment. I was shocked and stunned but I brought myself to walk up there. My brown eyes bulged out my lip quivering. I probably looked like a lost young girl, trying to find her way home. I shut my eyes for a second, begging it to be a dream but it wasn't. I was being reaped for the Hunger Games. The seconds ticked by slowly as I walked up there.

Celeste smiled down at me as if there was no problem. "Any volunteers for this fine young lady?" She asked. The crowd went dead silent. My heart rate beat faster and faster. I never thought this day would come. I always hoped someone would raised their hand for me, spare my life because everyone knew. There was not even the slightest chance I would make it out of the arena alive. The neighborhood baker said if she were a young girl she would volunteer for me. I looked out to the crowd, almost pleading for someone to raise their hand but they didn't.

"Well..no one? Alrighty then. Now for the boy tribute!" She said.

I put my heart to my chest and felt the fluttering of my heartbeat. The only thing in my mind was how was I going to win? But I had to. I had to come back to my dear father because without me, there would be no family left for him. The only thing in my mind was that, I had to win the games. Sound or not.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. It will be one of my best works. Please Rate, Read and Review. Kudos to you if you do. Review for a review. I cannot believe how fast summer has gone by. On Friday I shall be testing for my Green belt. Wish me luck. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Thank you so much CyanKitty, nitronicky and Jywy for your review. I really appreciated it. I am really sad that summer is over but I enjoyed it. I am so glad I got my green belt, I am so happy and feel so accomplished. But I am already upset with homework. *sigh* -_- **

**CyanKitty: **

Yes, everyone loves his beard. Do you want to grow facial hair together and get the same beard? XD  
THANK YEW.

**Jywy: **

Yes, the whole creative aspect of the story! Awesome! Such an accomplishment for me! Thank yew for checking :D

**nitronicky:**

Thank you! Well, your reading the next chapter so yeah! Thanks you so much! :D

**Dont own the Hunger Games. Wish I did. I would have a lot of moola. **

Chapter 2

I stood on the stage my hands interlaced with each other. Who could this boy tribute be?

"Well, time for the boy tribute." Celeste said. She stuck her perfectly manicured hand a fished through the bowl.

"Cain Anderson." She said. Cain walked up. He was dressed in a plain black shirt and cargo pants. It was obvious that he didn't expect to be reaped in the Hunger Games. What surprised me is that Cain was my brothers best friend. He came to our house all the time and I began to bond with him since I hung out with my brother so often. I hadn't seen Cain in a long time ever since my brother's funeral. And here he was, the last remaining piece of my brother who would kill me off, be killed or be killed by me. I was struck with disbelief but we shook hands.

We reached the train, it was sleek and shiny. It was something I had never seen before, it marveled me. Being from District 11 we didn't get many modern nice things. The trains speed amazed me and I was enjoying the luxuries of the Capitol but was anxiously awaiting the time for the real "fun" to start. The Games, maybe this could just help me relax and enjoy before I meet my death sentence. I sighed. I noticed Celeste's lips moving like crazy but thankfully I didn't hear anything since Cain seemed to be getting annoyed. She led us to a room with a large screen, it was bright an colorful. It was a very big TV. I decided to tune in because she was probably going to tell us some useful information!

"It is time to watch the other tributes! Are you excited to see who is going to be there? I am. Maybe, you can find some great alliances! I hope you win! I actually have a sort of liking to you two!" She exclaimed. I felt heartwarmed by that, it was sweet of her.

Though, I didn't hear the names I figured out their district. There were some people who really stuck out.

From District 1, there was a tall smirking girl with long wavy caramel brown hair and clear hazel brown eyes. She looked demanding and powerful, she was definitely a person I would stay away from. Then, my eyes widened. An attractive boy with bright green eyes and long brown hair and ran up and volunteered on the spot. He was gorgeous. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. He is a career and this is the Hunger Games. No. Just no.

From District 2, a short girl with long blond hair and brown eyes. She looked like a fairy but much more devious and evil. And the other boy didn't seem to be a problem.

From District 3, I couldn't believe it. I remember this young girl being reaped at 12. Her brother was murdered since he went out to rebel. She remembered watching that as a 5 year old. She had asked if her brother would do that for me he said yes and I cried. But he said he wouldnt die. She was quite scary in the chariot ride but they calmed down her personality. I guess since the Capitol wanted revenge they decided to reap her. It was so unfair. I felt so terrible for her. I had to hold back tears. Celeste and Cain both looked surprised at the reaping.

From District 4, the girl didn't strike me out as "Career" material. But the other boy did. The boy was a boy with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. Well, those were the careers. They looked like a very strong group.

From District 5, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe this. A small young boy was reaped. He had no volunteers. He looked like a lost and scared child. His dirty blond hair covered his eyes and his light blue eyes bulged out of his face. He looked frightened. I wanted to preserve his life. He was just so young. It has always been terrible to see younger members being reaped. I just couldn't stand it. The Capitol was terrible.

District 8, I saw a tall Chinese girl. She was tall and had small sharp brown eyes and straight black hair. She looked like a killer. Her eyes were focused and trained and she looked angry.

And from District 9, was an Indian boy. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked very calm about the Games.

"Well, those are the tributes! That poor girl..Aire! Her brother. That must be terrible! Well, tomorrow is a big day you're going to meet your mentors! This is so exciting! You will love them . Though, Chaff is crazy! I shall show you your rooms now!" She chirped and led us down the train. There were two fairly large rooms, Cain and my room were right next to each other thankfully and she left.

Cain walked over to me.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"Well, can you tell me the names of District 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9?" I asked.

"Ok. Juniper is the girl, Ash is the guy, Paisley, Aire, Rubin, Fiver, Gemini and Walter." He replied.

I nodded.

"Well, good night Summer. Hope you sleep well. " He said. I smiled but I wouldn't be able. I only will be thinking of District 11.

"I won't be able too! I will be soo excited for the chariots." I said fake enthusiastically. Cain cracked the smile and we closed the doors.

I walked in my room. It was lavishly decorated with very modern furniture. I was amazed. There was nothing this nice in District 11. There was a large black bed with white sheet next to it was a panel with an assortment of buttons. I couldn't tell the buttons apart so I ignored it. I looked out the window and saw many cars. Next to it was a remote and I could change the sceneries of outside. I changed it to one so it looked like home, ah, now I could sleep thinking that my family was here with me. There was a night table, a desk and a chair and other furniture. The bathroom was large with a shower? It was interesting, the water came from all sides and the soaps and lotions were very nice. For once I felt really truly clean. It was a weird feeling. I put on a simple nightdress.

My dreams consisted of nightmares...

_I walked through the desert Hunger Games. I was parched, starving and week. In front of me as a brute tall boy. He looked savage and evil, he definitely could kill me in a heartbeat. He strided over and slowly stuck the knife in. No my death wouldn't be painless, but slow, fast and tortuous. _

_I had won the Hunger Games, but the never ending experience rattled my bones never leaving me the same again. _

_I had gone home only to find my father slaughtered, blood still fresh on his wounds. _

_I ran from the creatures, what were they? I didn't know? But I kept running running running. It was useless. They would catch up. I led out a scream and... _

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. And when you think of Fiver, think of Ronan. OK? R, R and F 3**


End file.
